fictional_reptilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer (Crocodile)
Killer is a giant crocodile who appears as an antagonist in the Sewer Life story series. He is a Nile/Saltwater crocodile hybrid who was born in a laboratory, and had since escaped and taken up residence in the sewers. He is one of Murdoc's closest (now former) friends and allies. He is also among his newer henchmen alongside Riptail and his brother. Killer is the same size and age as Murdoc, yet he is young at heart. Appearance Killer is an enormous crocodile with dark green scales, a darker green underbelly, red eyes, teeth showing from both jaws like all crocodiles when his mouth is closed, and four toes on his short front legs while there are three in the back. He also has a healed scar over his left eye. Personality Killer, as his name may describe, was once a merciless and arrogant henchman to Murdoc, taking his role as one incredibly seriously and even effectively replacing him as the leader when Murdoc is unavailable. This implied that he was his second in command while they were working together. Killer, whenever he would fill the role of leader, was described as a "leader who won't take orders from anyone". He could also be quite fierce and vicious when he was not reasoned with, his views were not followed, or if he was attacked or provoked even slightly. This could show that he is extremely aggressive and dangerous. Having come from a rather heinous background with estranged parents who hardly gave him any love or affection, Killer does not see the world in a positive light, and holds an intense hatred for humans. This respective qualities were what gave him his antagonistic role, and what prompted Murdoc to call him in to help him. Killer's reputation is such that he is even able to intimidate some of Murdoc's other followers. However, in the end after Murdoc was killed by the animals stampeding over him, Killer took it as an opportunity to reveal that his fanatical loyalty to Murdoc was all fake, and only did everything Murdoc told him to do out of apparent fear of what would happen should he not do so. As a follower of Alligator in the present, Killer is the replacement leader of the crocodile army that he and Murdoc commanded when the evil crocodile was alive, but makes better choices and follows Alligator's orders without question. From the beginning, since his debut, he appeared to have honorable traits as evident by when Alligator saved his life without hesitation, Killer returned the favor by saving Alligator from a hunter who wanted his skin. Origins Killer was originally born in 1909, the same year Murdoc was, and was born in the Animal Crossbreeding Laboratory, where he was improperly taken care of by his mother and father. His own parents didn't care much about their own son, and therefore this forced Killer to abandon his life living with them and seek care from humans. However, while they did care for the hybrid crocodile, they refused to release him into the wild, fascinating Killer, but eventually infuriating him too when he realized that life in the wild could be plentiful. He recklessly attacked his caretakers when he was only five years old. At age seven, he was finally released, after inheriting the ability to talk to humans. He used his ability to talk to humans to request leaving captivity, which they accepted. He was released out into the wild, and he immediately took up residence in the sewers. Almost instantly after stepping foot in there, he picked up on the unbearably bad smell, but managed to overcome his disliking of the horrible smell and would over time grow into a huge hybrid crocodile. At some point, he engaged in battle with another creature and received a permanent scar over his left eye, while his other more minor injuries healed over time. Eventually, he would grow elderly after living in the sewers for more than 100 years. He eventually met Murdoc, and they were on good terms. They would work together later on a long time after meeting each other and becoming friends. Current Role Killer first appears after Murdoc and Eddie started rounding up new followers, including the Komodo dragon named Riptail and his unnamed brother. He eventually involved himself in disposing of Alligator, but almost halfway through the confrontation he ran into a crocodile named Voltaire and the two of them decided to work together in doing what Murdoc asked. Voltaire, knowing about Murdoc, declares that he will do everything he asks him to do. The two crocodiles make way for the section of the sewers that Alligator lives in, but as soon as they get there Voltaire is thrust into action quickly. He attacks Alligator, and they fight, but it ends with Alligator lighting a bomb that he located, sending Voltaire flying out of the sewers and is killed in the explosion. Alligator and Killer survive, however, and as Alligator has Murdoc at gunpoint, prepared to kill him forever, Arthur (one of his rat friends) has rallied the animals from the local zoo and circus to help take down the evil crocodiles. Killer is frightened away, as Alligator's operation proves to be a successful one. The crocodiles take the battle out to the field by the lake. Killer himself prepares to attack a passing human child when Melosi, a tiger, jumps on his back and tells him he isn't killing anyone. He then waves his tail around in his face in a mocking manner, telling him that murder is never the answer. Killer refuses to believe the big cat, however, and bites Melosi's tail, causing the tiger to roar in pain. Distracted, Melosi indirectly allows Killer to escape, but Killer, upon returning to the sewers, is quickly startled by Robby. Robby serves as bait to lure the giant crocodile away, and he takes it to the back of the tunnel, where he uses thin strings to tie Killer's mouth shut. Killer is then left with his mouth sealed shut, attempting to break the strings off, but to no avail. He tries to rationalize that his jaws are stronger than the strings, and tries forcing them open, but is unsuccessful. Later on, Killer is finally successful in breaking free of his restraint, and realizes that heavy flooding is occurring outside the sewers. As a means to cause more panic, he inches himself into a nearby residence and hides in its sewers, preparing to attack a resident, and does so successfully. He actually ends up ripping the arm of the resident he attacked clean off, before proceeding to brutally tear them apart out of view of the reader. Following this morbid event, Killer flees back to the outside and attacks more residents who are now in boats. He lets out a devious laugh while doing so, and even tips one boat over. The other crocodiles close in on everyone as the story ends, with hissing noises being heard. Later on, Killer appears when Murdoc rallies him up along with all of his other allies to once again take down Alligator and his forces for good. Once Alligator orders one of his followers (a rhino) to gore Murdoc in the lower jaw, and the injury seemingly kills the crocodile, Killer demands a frog to tell him where the body of Murdoc was placed. The amphibian informs him that it was put up in a museum for display. Ironically enough, Killer does not go to the museum, but immediately returns to Murdoc's service once Murdoc's taxidermied body is brought to life by voodoo, along with all the other animals. However, even though Murdoc regained his life back, he was later trampled down by many animals, especially heavyweights (including elephants), mortally wounding and killing Murdoc. Killer, Arthur, Robby, and Alligator listen to Murdoc's final words as he slowly passes away, and once he does, even the rats and Alligator feel sympathy for their worst enemy who had, many times, tried to kill them. Murdoc tells Killer to take over as the leader of their army, and Killer falsely agrees to do so. Murdoc then dies, and Killer sees it as an opportunity to abandon his life of evil and turn himself and all the others under Murdoc's former command to join Alligator's side. Though Alligator is confused at this revelation, he is overjoyed at the same time, and Killer begins faithfully bragging about his redemption, to Alligator's annoyance. Category:Male Reptiles Category:Carnivorous Reptiles Category:Crocodilians Category:Aquatic Reptiles Category:Antagonistic Reptiles Category:Old Reptiles Category:Adult Reptiles Category:Horror Reptiles Category:Talking Reptiles Category:Hybrids